


Bring Your Hips to Me

by DancingShell



Category: Mystic Messenger (Video Game)
Genre: Dancing, Domestic Fluff, Established Relationship, F/M, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, Kissing, Reader-Insert, Romance, Self-Indulgent, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-31
Updated: 2016-12-31
Packaged: 2018-09-13 15:37:26
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,588
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/9130786
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DancingShell/pseuds/DancingShell
Summary: Yoosung can’t follow a beat to save his life, but you plan to change that soon enough.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! This is my first fic (successfully completed) ever, but I just adore this boy so much, I couldn't help creating something for him. Thank you for taking the time to read, and any comments/constructive criticisms are welcome!

You couldn’t help the skip in your step as you hurry home with a bag of groceries in hand. You’d hurried to the grocery store as soon as work let out, since Yoosung had texted you to let you know that the owner of the day’s last appointment called to cancel that same morning. To your delight, this meant that Yoosung would arrive home earlier than usual and both of you could spend a longer evening together. You wanted to surprise him with a fine home-cooked dinner, which required you to go to the store to pick up some ingredients before heading home.

“Small feats such as these should be celebrated!” you cheer to yourself as you savor in the anticipation of your husband’s arrival. Within a few minutes, you round the last corner that leads onto your street and arrive at the building where the apartment you share with Yoosung is located.

Once inside your apartment, you hang your purse and keys in their respective hangers and walk towards the kitchen with the grocery bag in tow. You place the bag on the counter and take out your cellphone from your sweater’s pocket, first to check if Yoosung sent any further updates through text. There is nothing, however, so you commence your cooking ritual by opening your favored music streaming app and playing your saved songs on shuffle as you begin to take out the ingredients from the bag.

After taking a few of the things out, your hand grasps a wrinkled piece of glossy paper. At first you think it is the store receipt, but further inspection reveals a flyer you were given by a lady handing them out at the store’s exit. In your excitement to reach home as soon as you could, you had simply taken the piece of paper and stuffed it into the bag.

Now, though, you pause to read the contents of the flyer. It appears that a dancing studio is opening in your neighborhood the following week, and the flyer boasts a wide repertoire of dancing classes: tap, tango, salsa, ballet, hip hop—even dancing exercises! To celebrate the opening, the studio will hold free evening classes during its inauguration week, with each of the days targeting a different dance type or audience. Some classes are for kids, some for seniors, and then your eyes linger on a class that is reserved for couples only. It says it’s next Saturday, and the short informative blurb about the class reveals that it welcomes beginners and experienced dancers alike, while promising to be an enriching and sensual experience for lovers who wish to get closer. 

You unconsciously hum to the tune of the song that is currently playing as you ponder on this information. Though you’re not a professional dancer like, say, Zen, you do love music and used to go out dancing frequently with friends while you were in college. To this day, you always have to have music in the background as you go about your activities, whether it’s doing chores at home, running errands, or answering emails for the RFA. While at home, it’s not unusual to find you softly singing the lyrics of the song that’s playing, humming, or breaking out into an impromptu dancing spurt. It all depended on the feel of the song and the certain activity you were doing.

Yoosung greatly enjoys this particular habit of yours, often smiling or laughing as he watches you go about adding that extra burst of energy to any mundane activity. He never really did join you or play along with you, though…As you pull out a pan from a cabinet to place on the stove and begin to mix ingredients as required, you think about the development Yoosung has undergone ever since he became your life partner.

You knew from the RFA chats when you first joined the organization that Yoosung was completely lacking in any sort of relationship experience. This was not a deterrent, though: the boy from back then was anxious to live out romance and as destiny would have it, you were the lucky target. You smile to yourself as you remember all the traits that led you to fall in love with the gaming college boy. 

Out of all the RFA members, he was the most welcoming and enthusiastic, giving you the encouragement and support to organize an event that was hugely anticipated and held the expectations of many people. His honesty and kindness became the pillar that supported your endeavors to surpass the RFA parties of old, while at the same time you worked to show him that you were your own individual person and not a stand-in for Rika. Yoosung had helped you so much that you vowed to help him navigate out of his grief for his deceased cousin. This process only brought the two of you closer. 

Once Yoosung could finally acknowledge that you were no one’s replacement, not only did you find yourself at the receiving end of an endearing declaration of love, but you fully reciprocated that sentiment. After that, you’d gotten to experience so many wonderful things with Yoosung: all of his romantic firsts, cute and memorable dates, academic and professional triumphs, and most important to you—marriage. 

Yoosung as your life partner was something you didn’t tire of. He was more forward with his advances now than he was when he was just your boyfriend, but he still maintained the adorable shyness and some of the awkwardness that made you fall in love with him back then. 

“That latter part,” you thought, “is what probably keeps him from joining in when I start dancing. He can still be so shy and awkward…” 

A mental picture of Yoosung with a beet red face, stiffly trying to move to the upbeat tempo of the song you were currently listening to popped into your mind, and you couldn’t help but laugh and shake your head gently. Oh, how you loved your husband, even with his inadequacy and all. Still, you sort of wished you could enjoy one of your greatest pleasures with him. How could you set him up to it?

You stand in front of the stove as you begin frying the food in the pan, when you hear the front door unlock, close, and the man you’ve been waiting for call out your name. You hear him drop his work bag on the floor by the front door and you call out to him, “In the kitchen!” 

The sound of your voice brings hurried steps coming your way. Yoosung strides into the kitchen and his face lights up when he sees you. You slightly turn towards him as he approaches you, your own mouth quirking up into a smile that radiates with the happy knowledge that he’s finally home with you. 

Yoosung reaches your side and pecks your cheek, so as to not take your total attention from your cooking. 

“Honey, that smells delicious! I can’t wait to eat it!” he declares.

You should be used to the way he casually throws compliments at you all the time, but you feel your face slightly heat up as you take in his after-work appearance. He’s not wearing his doctor’s coat, which allows you to see how his red shirt frames his now broad shoulders. His hair also sports a disheveled look, probably from his pushing it back constantly as he conducted check-ups to today’s animals. 

Your eyes widen comically as you realize where your train of thought is spiraling to, so you turn back to your cooking and say, “Sorry it’s not ready yet! It should only take a couple more minutes.” You halt and then quickly add, “Go ahead and rest for a bit. I’ll call you when everything’s set up. If you’re thirsty, there’s still some leftover lemonade that I made from yesterday.”

Yoosung’s face lights up again. “Woah, really?! I’m gonna get some. It was so refreshing and had the perfect balance between sweet and sour!”

A giggle slips out from you and you answer, “I’m so glad you liked it.” 

Yoosung leans close and hovers over you. “Of course! Not only is my wife cute and kind, she’s also an amazing cook!” With that, he turns to the cabinet where all your glasses are stored to fetch one. 

Feeling a mixture of embarrassment and giddiness, you couldn’t help but think that Yoosung must have been just as excited as you to be home early. He was already being so sickeningly sweet and playing around with your emotions so easily.

You try to tune back in to the task at hand and notice that the dinner you’re making is almost ready. As you reach to turn off the stove, the catchy refrain from the song that’s currently playing from your phone catches your ear. 

“Bring your hips to me, oh bring your hips, oh oh bring your hips to me…” the singer almost drawls in her deep voice.

You mull over the lyrics and an idea begins to shape itself in your mind. You discreetly look over your shoulder at Yoosung, who by now is standing in front of the fridge, an arm hanging loosely on top of the fridge’s door and back hunched over to better inspect the contents inside. Your eyes also zero in on his tapping foot, which to be honest, is not really following the tempo of the music.

You bite back a laugh. “I knew it! It’s just so him to be unable to follow a beat properly,” you think. But, you have an idea that could help him out…

You silently tiptoe towards him, and once you’re right behind him without his noticing, you stretch out your arms at the height of his hips. You quickly grab on to the sides of his hips and forcefully pull him back so that his hips crash into yours. You hold on fast so that he can’t move away from you.

Yoosung’s back shoots up in surprise and tenses, just as you expected. He turns his head and peers down at you, eyes wide. “W-what are you doing?” he asks you shakily.

You move to rest your head upon his back, so you miss how the color of his cheeks flares up. You nuzzle him with your head as you smile mischievously.

“Oh, just what the song was telling me to do,” you reply as innocently as you can. You begin to sway your hips side to side to the rhythm, and you use your hands on either side of Yoosung’s hips to push them gently to follow yours. 

He’s stiff even though he follows along, so you tell him, “Shh, just relax. I just want to dance with you…you never join me even though I’d like you to.” Your soothing voice turns whiny at the end of your statement.

Your words work because you feel that you don’t have to push his hips as forcefully as you were at the beginning. He’s still hesitant, though—the muscles on his back are tense, which makes the movement of his hips choppy and not as graceful as they should.

“I’ve danced with you!” Yoosung exclaims. “At the RFA parties…and our wedding…”

With your head still resting on his back, you hum in agreement. “Yes, but that’s not nearly as often as I would like to. I want to dance with you at parties, yes—but also here at home, or at a club—”

“At a c-club?!” Yoosung’s voice cracks. 

You move your head so that your forehead presses in between his shoulder blades as you continue to guide his hips. “Yes, a club, Yoosung. Why are you so surprised? You know I used to go a lot when I was in college. You also know I like to dance—you’ve seen it yourself. I know we’re married, but we’re not old! I want you to be my dancing partner and this is still the time, since we don’t have kids yet…”

Yoosung’s body goes limp for a moment and he sighs deeply, which makes you halt your movements. You lift your head and peer up at him. Did you go too far? Was it too much? Are you being too pushy?

Yoosung turns his head to look down on you. His cheeks are flushed but his eyes are soft, full of acceptance. 

“If you want me to so much, I’ll try to do it with you…” His eyes are shifty and then he looks off to the side in obvious embarrassment. “It’s just that I don’t know how, and I can’t stand to look lame in front of you…” 

His honesty makes your heart constrict at the surge of love you feel for this man. He’s even willing to forgo his own pride to please your silly whims. If you didn’t believe that this would turn out to be both a beneficial and enjoyable experience for him (you’d make sure of it), you might even feel a bit guilty. 

“That’s not a problem!” you tell him excitedly. You let go of him to walk to the counter and grab the flyer. You hurry back to his side, and Yoosung peers at it as you hold the flyer up to him so he can see it best from his good eye, since he’s not wearing his glasses.

As he skims over the information, you explain, “There’s a dancing school opening up close to here and they’re holding a free dancing class for couples only! I think this is a good opportunity for both of us, since it may help in making you feel more comfortable, and I’ll get to have my way with you for a bit~” 

Yoosung whimpers. “Why are you being like this? First you’re all touchy-feely all of a sudden, then you ask me to dance with you, then you drop the comment about us having kids, and now you mention you want to have your way with me? You’re too cute! …If you haven’t noticed by now, you’re always having your way with me.” 

He pouts, but then his expression relaxes and thoughtfully, he adds, “Not that I’m complaining. Okay, let’s do it.” 

That statement makes you jump into his arms and hug him. “Thank you! Gosh, you make me so happy!”

Yoosung presses you into him tightly for a moment before carefully lowering you back down. Your gazes meet, the expressions on your faces mirroring adoring smiles, and naturally, your lips inch closer in a gentle, light kiss.

“I’m only doing this because it’s with you. I’m sure it wouldn’t be enjoyable at all, otherwise.” Yoosung whispers to you.

You sigh blissfully, leaning your head on his chest, before telling him, “Same. I wouldn’t have asked anyone else other than you, and even if I did, I wouldn’t be able to enjoy it.”

The both of you continue to hold each other in silence, except for the music still emanating from your phone. The song that prompted this entire episode ended a couple of songs ago, and the song that plays now has a mellow and sultry mood to it. 

Yoosung can’t see your expression since your face is still buried in his chest, but the teasing lilt to your voice is undeniable, “Yoosung? What do you say to not waiting until Saturday to start practicing and I give you a private dancing lesson after we’re done with dinner?”

Yoosung groans, but doesn’t voice any protests.

**Author's Note:**

> For anyone who's curious, the song in question was "When We Swam" by Thao & the Get Down Stay Down. It's such a catchy song, so check it out if you can!


End file.
